Light and Dark
by Dramatical Murderer
Summary: He didn't think he would ever have a reason to wake up in the morning. But, he did. He was as cold and dark as night while she was as bright and cheerful as day. NxM


**I am back and with a new story for you. It's a one-shot though. :P Did this at like 2 am in the morning due to me being unable to sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy for it is too awesome for me to own. I just own this story and plot. Oh how I wish I did own Natsume though… TAT Reality is harsh.**

* * *

Sometimes you look at yourself in the mirror and you wonder to yourself; how did I ever make it through this world all in one piece?

This was a question you have always asked yourself every once in a while.

Being the most dangerous guy in Alice Academy for having the power to wield fire, the most dangerous ability of all, and for being so cold and distant to everyone.

Doing missions every night _just_ because you had a dangerous alice that you could control perfectly.

You were being consumed by darkness. _Born_ for it even. It was like you _belonged_ there.

You never really cared for your life. You never cared for anything actually, nothing at all.

You, the great Natsume Hyyuga, was known for your handsome god like looks, your brains, your rank, your _everything_.

Everybody thought that you had it all. I mean who wouldn't? People who didn't know you could take one glance and think you had it all with those looks and that personality of yours.

But that was a complete and utter lie…

The great and powerful Natsume Hyuuga that everyone knew was in fact missing one thing, and one thing only.

_Love_…

Of the irony of it all. You who was loved by everyone, wanted to be loved and to love.

That's right folks, no matter how handsome and good looking you are with your oh-so charming looks and your fan club which was made up of the _entire_ female population here at Alice Academy. You were just never interested in anyone.

Not that you didn't like girls, no.

They just never appealed to you. They were all the same.

That's what you had thought at first. That you would never end up falling for any typical fan girl, or any girl for that matter.

Because one: they were uninteresting. They were all the same after all. And two: they were annoying and clingy. When you wanted to be alone, you wanted to be alone. When you wanted peace and quiet, you wanted your peace and quiet. Not squealing and touchy-touchy 24/7.

But that had all soon changed when _she_ came.

The day class 3-B got a new student, Mikan Sakura.

You thought to yourself that she would just be another pain in the ass fan girl you would have to deal with later on.

But _no_. Unexpectedly, she was different. And by different, I mean wayyyy different than expected.

Mikan Sakura, a 10 year old girl who came from all the way from her home town _just_ to reunite with her childhood best friend, Hotaru Imai.

With her bright personality and cheerful attitude, no one could _not_ like her. Her caramel colored eyes that seemed to melt away all your troubles and put you in a daze, her waist length chestnut colored hair looked so soft and made your hands ach to touch it, her smile as bright as the sun makes your heart go 'thump thump', and those lips, god those lips that looked so soft and irresistible made you want to grab her and kiss her right then and there.

When she first bumped into you that day and you caught a glimpse of her polka dot underwear pattern, you teased her for it being too childish. You never expected such a bold response. She shouted at you and called you names like 'pervert' or 'jerk'. It was unexpected, and it was most certainly very interesting.

And from that day forth, you're daily every day quarrels happened. And you seemed to take an interest to them.

You looked forward to it every morning. Tripping her on purpose just to see her choice of underwear for that day and then teasing her for it being too childish. Getting her all riled up and red. It was entertainment for you. You _enjoyed_ doing this every day.

And the next thing you knew, you enjoyed _her_.

Having her by your side and being able to be with her. Protecting her from anything and anyone that would cause her harm. Keeping her to yourself and branding her yours.

You started to fall in love with her. You didn't know it at first. With your stubborn attitude, even when your best friend, Ruka had told you that you were feeling something for the brunette. You refused to believe it and pushed it aside.

Again when the famous Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai, who was also Mikan's best friend approached you and told you to just admit your feelings to the said girl since she was too dense and stupid to figure it out on her own.

You were annoyed and you have had enough. Friend after friend, they came and told you to put away you pride for once admit your feelings and ask the girl out. You were tired of it.

You told them you had no feelings nor did you ever care for the girl and you told them to stop bothering you with all their nonsense.

But in reality, you _did_ care. You cared about her and it was in the most romantic way possible. You had the feeling, the _want_ to make her your and yours only. But you were also afraid.

Afraid that you would put her in the same darkness you were in. You didn't want to taint her. Her pure innocence and cheerfulness was something you didn't want her to lose. It was the one thing that you loved about her. The way that she makes you feel human for once. To feel wanted and needed in the world. That was what made you fall for her in the first place.

She was able to pull you out of the darkness that consumed you. She was able to make your heart beat and stop. She was indeed someone you cared for with all your heart.

And you realized, she was the reason to why you had made it all this way through the darkness and everything else in this world. She made you overcome your obstacles and face them.

She was the reason you wake up every morning having someone and something to look forward to.

She was your light. Your love. Your soul mate. She was Mikan Sakura. The _only_ one for you…

* * *

**Hey guys, so how did you like it? Well I couldn't sleep and started writing ideas that flowed into my mind at 2 in the morning. TAT hah… its summer vacation and I can't get any sleep.**

**This was my very first one shot. So I don't know if I did a good job…**

**But anyways…I hoped you all liked it! Huuuugee Mikan and Nastume fan. *Sigh* if only there were real life Natsume's in the world, that would just be wonderful.**

**Also, _One Big Misunderstanding_ is gonna be updated soon. Just wait some more .**

**And like always R & R!**

**Till next time guys~**


End file.
